The Real Thing
by Areumin
Summary: Long time lovers Jean and Armin have a little fun before a meeting. [ older!jearmin]


Author's Note: This was actually a prompt request I received on tumblr but I decided to upload it here. It's based on the song The Real Thing by Gwen Stefani.

* * *

Armin glanced up from the book in his lap and turned his head to meet the eyes of his long-time boyfriend, Jean, gazing at him from the opposite side of their bed. He reached up and plucked the cigarette from his moistened lips, exhaling a plume of smoke into the vicinity as his eyes fluttered. Eight years. Eight years they'd been involved and still Armin found it difficult not to just dawn a goofy smile when Jean looked at him the way he was at that moment.

"Oi, I can feel your eyes on me." Armin ran his tongue over his teeth and shifted to lie angled on his side. He reached over Jean and extended his arm to flick the fag into the ashtray. "What?" Of course the blonde spoke with a playful undertone, but his lips were pressed as he peered at Jean.

"It's nothing." The brunet chuckled and watched as Armin sat up, causing the bed to creak and the sheets to bunch up around his slim hips. "I just enjoy observing you." And observe he did. Jean remembered when there was a noticeably stark difference in their body types; back when Armin was short and scrawny and just overall physically weak. But that was hardly the case now. Yes, the height difference still prevailed, and Armin was still small-framed, but the years of battle had aged them both. They'd gifted Armin with a thin layer of muscle over his once-lanky form. His hair had grown too; these days the blonde locks extended just beyond his shoulders, and he currently wore the upper half tied into a loose ponytail.

Jean shifted onto his side. The inviting – and toxin-ridden - scent of tobacco filled his nostrils and drew him in closer. Armin had lit another cigarette.

"Remember when we used to have to share those cramped bedrooms with the others?" Armin lowered his hand and let his fingers rake along Jean's buzzed undercut, humming as he nudged the cigarette between his lips. Jean let his eyes fall shut. Yes, he remembered it all too well. It was difficult finding any alone time with Armin back then, so the young couple had decided to convince Captain Levi that they needed a room of their own. The task had proved rather difficult though. Levi was fair – albeit intimidating-, but he'd always been somewhat against romance between comrades. Especially those of the same sex.

In the end it had taken a hell of a lot of persuading from Armin. But it was worth it; they got their own bedroom, complete with a small sitting area and a window overlooking the front yard.

Jean now stared across the room at that very window, watching as the sun gradually began to tuck itself back behind the trees. Commander Erwin had called for a meeting a half hour after sundown. "Of course I remember." He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and tilted his head to look at Armin a moment later. "I like to think of the time we got our own room as a milestone in our relationship." He snickered quietly.

Armin nodded and continued playing in Jean's hair. It was insane to consider the length of their relationship, and still, he was as very much in love with him as he was when they were both fifteen and Armin had watched Jean from afar, simply dreaming of a day when they'd end up together. It'd seemed like an unreachable goal back then, but here they were. He looked down at his boyfriend and sent him a loving smile. "Hey.."

"What is it?" Jean's grey hues stared up into Armin's blue ones. _'God, he's so pretty..' _Even after several years, Jean found he could never tire of being like this with Armin. He decided to sit up then, and he reached up to pluck the cigarette from his lips, his other hand fanning the air between them. Armin narrowed his eyes but didn't reach for it; he just sighed in defeat and leaned down to nuzzle into the other's neck, mewling against him in a feline-like manner.

"I love you, Jean. So much."

Jean's eyes widened but he smiled nonetheless, his free arm winding around his boyfriend's back as he simultaneously snubbed the cigarette into the ashtray on the bedside table. "I love you too Armin.. but you should really quit this whole smoking thing, you know." At his words, he felt Armin become a little heavier. The blonde slumped into him before giving a muffled reply. "I know it. I'll stop soon, okay?"

'_I'll stop soon, he says.'_ Jean had to bite back a snort. Armin had played this card countless times already. Jean wasn't dumb enough to believe him, but he wasn't going to provoke him and start an argument either. He simply let out a soft hum and snaked his fingers beneath the hem of Armin's shirt – actually, it was Jean's shirt – and splayed his fingers out over his lower back.

Armin shivered against the brunet and pursed his lips together. "Your fingers.. are cold." He grumbled. Did Jean really want to do _that_ right _now_? When there was a meeting with the other squad members in just thirty minutes? It didn't seem all that practical. Armin lifted his head a little and eyed his boyfriend, quietly marveling his handsome features before speaking up. "Jean please." He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt one of his large hands slide around to his front and his thumb brushed over his nipple. Armin couldn't help but release a small - almost effeminate - whimper. "N-Not right now."

A smug grin painted itself over Jean's lips. He blatantly ignored his boyfriend and ran his thumb over his nipple in slow, purposeful motions, feeling the bud harden against him. "Why not? We have time." He always enjoyed teasing Armin like this, because no matter how much the blonde tried to refuse, in the end Jean always won.

"But we still need to get dressed." Armin began tugging at the collar of his shirt, desperately trying to get Jean to stop, because if he kept on he knew he'd just end up giving in. In his mind, a half an hour would hardly grant enough time to get ready if he added in the fifteen minutes set aside for fooling around. But still, he knew his body craved Jean. And the blonde feared his physical needs would ultimately overpower his mind.

Suddenly Armin was on his back, and he heard the springs creak under the addition of weight. "Wh—" Before he'd even a chance to inquire about what had happened he was interjected by a strange sensation in his sides – what _was_ that? Was Jean… _tickling him_? Armin howled and his hands flew to his boyfriend's wrists. Maybe a few years prior he'd have been helpless under Jean's hold, but not now. Armin used his strength as an advantage and – in between hysteric fits of laughter – attempted to pry Jean's hands off of him.

"J-Jean! You fucker – stop!"

"It's futile, Armin. Give it up!"

Jean laughed as he continued to tickle his fingertips along the length of the blonde's sides, thoroughly amused that he thought he could actually wrestle his way out of his grasp_. 'Not a chance. I've got you now.' _Watching Armin squirm beneath him like that was actually pretty hot, he thought, because the long button-down he wore kept riding up over his thighs, giving him a preview of the smooth nakedness underneath. It only served to further fuel the arousal that was building in his lower abdomen. He smirked down at his boyfriend and leaned in to briefly kiss his lips, only to have his face held down by Armin, who was suddenly kissing him back with unexpected zeal.

Before he had time to think their positions were switched and the blonde was straddling his hips.

"Jean," Armin breathed out his name, staring down at him as his hands planted on his chest. "You win this time. But it's on you if we're late. You know we don't have all the time in the world and Commander Erwin was already pretty vexed with us for arriving late the last time." He massaged his palms along the brunet's chest as he spoke, undoing the buttons on his shirt with nimble fingers. "On the contrary, it's quite difficult to resist you." The blonde giggled as he leaned down, following each inch of exposed skin with his mouth. No matter how many times he saw Jean in this state he would never tire of it. His boyfriend was long-limbed and deliciously slender, with broad shoulders and sculpted abdominal muscles that had only grew more prominent as the years progressed. Armin absolutely adored his body, hence his reasoning for taking his time teasing the taut pectorals with his tongue. He softly mewled as he rolled the tip of the wet muscle along his skin, earning a grunt from Jean.

"W-Weren't you the one complaining about us not having much time?" Jean pressed, his fingers delved into blond tresses as he tilted his head down to look at him. Even in a moment like this his boyfriend retrained that angelic demeanor. Jean had to resist the urge to just cup his face and bring him up for a kiss. Instead he leaned up so he could shrug his now completely unbuttoned shirt off of his upper half before plopping lazily back onto the mattress.

"Are you _rushing me_?" Armin's voice was muffled as he descended. "You wanted this, remember, Jean? Don't rush me." He exhaled and pressed his lips to the skin beneath his naval, trailing down the thin line of hair until he reached the hemline of Jean's slacks. "Teasing you is rather fun, anyway..." He shifted his gaze up to him as his hand cupped over his groin through the thin layer of fabric. "Hard already, huh?" He smiled and tilted his head to the side. Armin remembered the first time he'd felt Jean's erection - he was sixteen. He also remembered how utterly shy he'd been on that night; how scared and – even though he'd read every book he could possibly salvage on that topic – inexperienced he'd been. Just thinking back on that awkward night was enough to embarrass him.

But he shook his head to will the thoughts away and returned to his work. Armin didn't waste time in undoing the clasp on Jean's pants and getting them down his legs, along with his undershorts. The other male's cock was now completely on display. It stood hard and swollen against his abdomen. "The height of your libido…" He mused, slender, womanlike fingers winding around the base as he locked eyes with Jean. "Never ceases to amuse me." His boyfriend simply growled in response, which made Armin laugh. Jean had always been impatient, and Armin loved pushing his buttons. Even in moments like this.

Armin gave his cock a few tight strokes and rested his other hand on Jean's thigh. "Calm down please, Baby." He smiled sweetly at him and parted his lips, his tongue darting out to lap over the swollen head.

Jean's fingers sunk into the bed sheets. "C-Can you hurry the fuck up, _please_?"

His words roused a bit of irritation in the blonde, but he shrugged it off. Jean always got this way when he was horny and after being with him for so long, he learned to just bear with it. Armin closed his eyes and enveloped the other's cock into his mouth, sucking gently on his length as his head began to lower.

"Ah..." Jean tried to keep his gaze focused, but it was difficult. Armin's lips felt so nice wrapped around him like that, and not to mention he looked good too. Jean squeezed his fingers into a fist and carefully lifted his hips off of the bed, bucking up into his mouth. "Armin…"

Armin's lips continued their work on Jean's cock, his fingers stroking the hilt as his cheeks hollowed out to allow more of him into his mouth. He tilted his head up to just watch his reactions, resisting the urge to giggle around him when Jean's features began to contort. "Hn..." Armin groaned and let his eyes flutter when his movements began to speed up - and soon his head was bobbing furiously between his legs, his palms planted on Jean's thighs for leverage. He kept on like that for a minute or so before..

"Fu—uck!"

Jean's head lolled and his heels dug into the mattress. He didn't want Armin to stop in the slightest, but he knew if he continued he'd just end up coming – and as much as the sight of Armin with cum splayed out over his face enticed him, he wanted to save his release for later. So he pushed himself up to sit and grabbed Armin's cheeks in his hands. "That's…enough. I wanna come inside of you." He stared down at his boyfriend, who was staring back with enlarged eyes and flushed cheeks. _'God.. - now is not the time to be cute, idiot.' _

Armin pulled his mouth off of him, the other's cock springing from his lips with a 'pop'. "Do you.." He rested his hands atop Jean's and shifted up so he was nestled in his lap with slender legs around his waist. "Want to just do it without preparing me? I'm too eager for you.." His arms curled around Jean's neck and he leaned forward, letting out a needy purr into his ear as he rocked his hips.

'_Damn it.'_ Jean could very blatantly feel Armin's ass rubbing against his erection from beneath his shirt. Really, he wanted nothing more than to agree to that suggestion, and even though they'd had sex countless times before – and Armin had let him get away with a lot -, Jean was still weary of entering him without any sort of prep. So he stabbed his teeth into his lower lip and slid his hand along Armin's thigh, feeling the bare skin beneath his button-down. "Let's at least use some oil." His words left him in a rasped whisper.

"Yeah, okay." The blonde gave a nod and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple before sliding off of his lap and crawling over to the edge of the bed. He reached into the top drawer of the bedside table and blinked. "We should probably pick up some more of this the next time we're in town. There's barely any left." Armin held up the near-empty bottle of oil and made his way back over to him, already beginning to unbutton his shirt. Jean watched him and picked up the bottle, flipping the cap open. Armin was right; they _were_ running low. That alone was probably enough to tell him they fucked too much.

It took a little longer than usual but Jean finally managed to squeeze a small amount of the substance onto his fingers. "How do you wanna do this?" When he returned his gaze to Armin he'd already had his shirt off and was sitting up on his knees, facing him. The blonde smirked and leaned in to peck him on his lips. "Let me ride your cock."

"You're eager, huh?" Jean couldn't hide the smugness in his tone. Hearing Armin talk like that made him feel as if he'd won – and not to mention it heavily fed his ego. _And_ it was damn sexy. He ran his tongue over his lower lip as his coated the entirety of his cock in the oil. "And here I thought you wanted to just get it done before we ran out of time."

Armin rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to him on the bed. "Oh hush, Jean. You know better than anyone that I'm a completely different person when I'm turned on." He returned to his earlier position, straddling the other male's hips with his arm draped over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sharply exhaled when he felt Jean's cock press against his ass, biting on his lip to keep his moans at bay. "Oh.. It's really.. you're really hard." Hs reached back and wrapped his hand around it's girth.

Jean's own hand rose to grasp onto his boyfriend's hair, gently tugging to force their eyes to meet. When he felt Armin begin to carefully lower himself onto his length his breath hitched and his head tilted back, a deep grunt rising in the back of his throat. "It's tight.." That was unfathomable to him, really. But Armin always had a way of clenching around him in just the right way that drove Jean insane. "Fuck." His other hand squeezed onto the blonde's thigh, feeling it tremble beneath his fingers.

"Nnnh.." Emitting a small whimper, Armin's eyes locked with his boyfriend's as he inched his way down his cock. It wasn't that he needed to go slow, but even after years of consistent sex Armin found that he was still quite sensitive. And if they weren't careful he could more than likely end up hurt. The blonde pressed his nails into Jean's skin as he lowered. He could feel himself stretch around him and _God_ it felt so good that he wanted to slam himself down onto him but he knew that probably wasn't a good idea. So instead he gripped tightly to Jean's shoulders as he continued to make his way down, fully seating himself a moment later.

Jean's arms wrapped tightly around the curve in Armin's spine, head tipped backward with parted lips. Armin took this as an invitation to attach his own lips to his throat and he sucked on it gently, his hips beginning their movements, lifting and pushing himself back down as his moaned against him.

"Armin.." Jean breathed out his boyfriend's name, his own body lifting a bit to thrust into him each time Armin came down. They easily found a rhythm; Armin rolling his hips down into him whilst Jean jerked himself upward.

One of Armin's hands slid around to his hair and tangled in the short locks, his lips detaching from his throat so he could tilt his head back up to him. "M-Mm..." The blonde's eyes momentarily closed when his boyfriend shifted his hips in just the right angle, digging himself deeper inside, making Armin shudder.

"Jean… talk to me.." He panted out.

Armin's words stirred Jean from his slight daze and he blinked, a little confused, but his thrusts never faltered. "Say what?"

Armin was staring at him with hooded eyes, and Jean felt his nails begin to scrape lightly at his scalp. "S-Say anything.. I want to hear your voice.." His own words tumbled out in a needy whimper, and Jean noticed him speed up, gyrating his hips as he fucked himself on his cock. He smirked.

"Armin, baby," The brunet grunted, deep and carnal, "It feels.. so fucking good..." He leaned in to capture Armin's lips in a kiss, prying his mouth open to allow his tongue entry. He tasted the slight saltiness on the blonde's lips, which was likely due to the beads of sweat that began to trickle down both of their faces. Jean tightened his grip on him and rolled his tongue around the entirety of the other's mouth. He could feel Armin trembling and moaning against him, and fuck, it drove him wild to know that he was the reason the blonde was steadily coming undone in his arms.

"It feels…good for me too.." Armin spoke into the kiss, or at least Jean figured that was what was said - he couldn't really decipher his words beneath the touched-out moans and whimpers. Armin's movements began to heighten their force until he was roughly slamming himself down on Jean's length. His thighs quaked and he found it increasingly difficult to suppress his noises, so he broke the kiss and dragged his lips to the other's ear. "J-Jean," He purred, his fingers gently tugging on his hair, "Ah, fuck." His unoccupied hand reached forward and grasped to the headboard, using the grip as leverage so he could more precisely fuck himself on him.

Jean hissed, his head tossing back. The needy tone of Armin's voice, in tandem with the way he so skillfully bounced on his shaft caused precum to leak from his tip and messily smear along his boyfriend's inner walls. Armin could feel it, clearly, because he groaned, rotating his hips as he came down. He watched as the blonde coiled his fingers around his own cock and began to jerk. "I'm— I'm close..."

But of course, Jean was having none of that. "Not yet, baby." Grabbing Armin by his ass he lifted up onto his knees, moving a little ways away from the headboard so there was room to throw the smaller male down onto his back. Armin squeaked as his arms immediately bent flat beside his head. He gazed up at his boyfriend and wet his lips. "Jean..."

Jean loomed over him and pressed their torsos together, the mingling of sweat and body heat pulling a small grunt from his lips. "You're gorgeous…" Indeed he was. In Jean's opinion, there was nothing sexier – or more beautiful – than Armin in the height of his pleasure. He craned down to rest his temple against the pale shoulder and heard his boyfriend let out a high-pitched squeal when he began to move.

"_Oh God_!"

Armin's arms circled Jean's neck and his fingers slid along his undercut. Jean hadn't an ounce of consistency when it came to fucking. His movements were erratic; one minute he was grinding at a tortuously slow and careful pace, and another he was pounding into him so hard it was almost violent. At this rate, Armin wouldn't last much longer. He knew that much. But he continued to moan and beg for more, his legs hooking around his boyfriend's hips to urge him deeper.

When his cock touched his prostate, however, Armin completely lost himself. He arched his back and dug his nails into his flesh, letting out a particularly loud shriek. "Jean! Fuck, right there!" He knew anyone within a few yards' earshot of their room would probably hear him, but at that moment it was the last of his worries.

Jean couldn't contain his smirk. He heeded the request and repeatedly pushed at that same angle, his cock bumping into the bundle of nerves over and over again. Armin whined beneath him and leaned up to bury his face in the sweat-coated column of his neck. "I'm... I'm gonna—!" And with that strained warning he reached his peak, orgasm shooting up from his balls and leaving him in thick ropes that coated both their abdomens.

Armin's release nudged Jean closer to the edge as well. One of his hands descended to rest on the small of his back, holding the blonde against him when he felt him begin to sink back into the mattress. "A-Armin..." He moaned out, and delivered one final thrust before he too reached the peak of his climax, coming hard inside his boyfriend.

They collapsed into a sweaty bundle of limbs on the bed. Armin lazily dragged his fingertips along the length of his boyfriend's spine, whilst Jean turned to rest his cheek against his shoulder, staring at the blonde beauty a few centimeters over.

"I love you, Armin." He whispered.

Armin raised his eyebrow and turned slightly, meeting his boyfriend's smiling face. He leaned in to briefly kiss his lips. "I love you too, Jean." Internally, he was considering all the time they'd wasted, but he couldn't bring himself to push Jean off of him. He enjoyed his boyfriend's close proximity more than anything else. And it was moments like this when he was reminded of just why he'd decided to spend the last decade of his life with him. Official labels were hardly needed to signify the sincerity of their relationship.

Their love _was_ the real thing, after all.


End file.
